The Funeral
by OneVictoriousWolf
Summary: The funeral of Allison Argent. Beloved friend, hunter, and daughter. Takes place after 3x23. Rest in peace, Allison Argent.


_**The Funeral **_

Everyone was seated in front of a pedestal beside a picture of Allison and a casket that consisted of Allison's dead body. It was the day of Allison's funeral. No one could wrap their heads around it. Scott was the one who watched the bright light go away in her eyes. Lydia felt her die. Just feeling that broke her heart.

"_Allison!" _She knew that scream wouldn't break her back, but she needed to say it. Kira, Scott, Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski, Isaac and mainly everyone Allison knew were there. They were playing "The Funeral" by Band of Horses. It was perfect for the moment.

_I'm coming up only to hold you under _

_And coming up only to show you're wrong _

_And to know you is hard; we wonder _

_To know you is all wrong; we warn_

"Family and friends," The preacher starts to speak into the microphone. "We are gathered her today to mourn the tragic and sudden death of the beautiful and bright Allison Marie Argent." Tears spilled from Lydia's eyes as she heard the name of her late best friend.

_Really too late to call_

_So we wait for the morning _

_To wake you is all we got _

_To know me as hardly golden _

_Is to know me all wrong, the warn_

"Who would like to come up here and give a speech?"

Scott got up and walked over. "Allison was the first girl I really loved. She could just light up a room when she walked in. She was such a light...in your life. Allison was not one of those girls who thought it mattered...how her hair looked, how her makeup was done. For the past few days, I've been trying to wrap my head around it. It just broke my heart when she gave this huge speech about how I was her first love and..." Scott's voice started to crack. "It's just hard. Every time I close my eyes, I can see her face staring back at mine." Scott suddenly started to cry. His dad, who had just randomly came to the funeral, came over and hugged him.

"It's okay, son." Scott wanted to tell him that it was not okay, but it wasn't really the time.

_At every occasion I'll be ready for the funeral_

_At every occasion, once more, it's called the funeral_

_At every occasion, oh, I'm ready for the funeral _

_At every occasion, oh, one billion day funeral _

Next up was Lydia. She walked up to the podium, "Allison Argent. That was the name of my best friend. I don't really know what else to say considering I'm really heartbroken about this." She tried to think for a moment before thinking about something. "I would like to share a quote with everybody about darkness which was the main reason of her dead...and the deaths of almost everyone I knew. The quote is from Chad Michal Murray." She starts to say every word from the quote. For a smart girl, she could really remember all the words to everything. "Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred; how did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us that we now send our children out into the world like we send young me to war, hoping for a safe return, but knowing some would be lost along the way? Does this darkness have a name? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness; Does this darkness have a name?" She suddenly looks out into the forest. "Is it your name?" She ended her speech with a simple, "I miss you, best friend."

She took her seat next to Stiles and he put his hand in her's. She just laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just so she could see Allison's live face again.

"_Lydia." _She heard a voice call her. _"Lydia, it's me, Allison. I miss you too, best friend. Tell my dad I miss him." _That made Lydia smile, though she was still saddened.

"I know why you're smiling." Stiles whispered in her ear, knowing that Lydia's banshee power was activated.

_I'm coming up only to show you're down for _

_And coming up only to show you're wrong_

After everyone gave their speeches, the viewing was held. They raised part of Allison's coffin and her face was shown. She still looked pretty even when she was dead. Isaac suddenly started crying too and Scott pats him on the back. They give each other a bro-hug when Scott kindly whispers, "I know you loved her."

"You're not mad?" Isaac asked, pulling away. Scott nodded, no. He saw Chris Argent all by himself, standing, looking down at his daughter. Scott walks over to him and pats him on the back.

"How are you holding up?"

_To the outside, the dead leaves, they lay on the lawn _

_For they don't have trees to hang upon_

Chris just walked away. Scott looked down at Allison, stroking her hair then giving her one kiss on the lips then on the forehead. He whispered to her, even though she might not even here it, "I miss you, beautiful. Isaac loves you so much."

He walked away to see Stiles hugging a crying Lydia, Kira hugging Isaac for comfort, and Derek just looking at the casket sadly. That's when they knew that it was the end of Allison Marie Argent.

_At every occasion I'll be ready for the funeral _

_At every occasion, once more, it's called the funeral_

_At every occasion, oh, I'm ready for the funeral_

_Every occasion, oh, one billion day funeral_

**A/N: Who else is heartbroken by Allison's death? I know I am, though I feel like it should've really been her dad holding her when she was dying. I got teary eyed just writing this. It's so weird how you can get so connected to a character, then when they die, there's nothing left. Btw, I do not own **_**The Funeral**_** by Band of Horses. **


End file.
